Things Change
by SuperSalemance
Summary: Kiki and Naru thought that they were perfectly normal twins/teens. Little did they know that they were very important people from the feudal era, who were thought to be dead, but in reality, they just transported to the present world and lost their memories. They start realizing the truth about themselves, and give birth to their own shugo charas... as well as their former allies.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja Kitty (that would be me :P): Hey there guys! *waves* Well… ummm…. Idk what to say… yeah…**

**Inuyasha: -_-lll And you call yourself an author.**

**Ninja Kitty: *glares* EXCUSE ME?!**

**Kagome: -.-lll Please calm down, SuperSale-**

**Ninja Kitty: *strikes cool pose* Call me Ninja Kitty.**

**Inuyasha: SuperSalemance.**

**Ninja Kitty: IT'S NINJA KITTY, YOU HEAR ME?! *bonks his head***

**Inuyasha: That really hurt, you know…**

**Ninja Kitty: *narrows eyes* It'll hurt even more once Kagome finds out that you went off bullying Shippo again…**

**Kagome: *glares* Is this true, Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Uh oh. I just remembered I had some yokai-slaying business, so I'm outta here… *runs***

**Kagome: Hey, come back here! *chases after him***

**Ninja Kitty: … And that's what happens when you mess with Ninja Kitty. Anyways, I do NOT own Inuyasha nor do I own Shugo Chara, because if I did, I wouldn't be here, I would literally be making the next season of both. And btw, the italicized words you'll see in the first few chapters are like introductions... You know, like what the narrator does in the movies and all…**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't wait until my sweet sixteen!" Kiki chattered excitedly.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Naru muttered, taking off his headphones.

_Kiki and Naru are two typical teens, who were ready to turn sixteen the next day. The thing that was probably most surprising about Naru and Kiki was probably the fact that they were twins. After all, it's not everyday that you see a pair of twins walking around. They were only born a few minutes apart, with Kiki being the older sibling._

_Now, they were in their room, which they shared. Half of the room was covered in light colors, while the other half was covered in dark colors. Even though the coloring was different, the format of the room was the same for both sides. Both sides had a bed leaning against the wall, where there was a small window above it. There was also a small table next to each bed, with each side's large desk placed next to each other._

_Kiki lay chest-flat on her white little bed, and her delicate little skinny legs were up in the air. Her black hair was tied in a loose ponytail with an old-fashioned white ribbon. She, personally, loved traditional Japanese stories about the feudal era, where there were many mikos, and tried to copy them as much as possible. She even found a place which sold antique bows, and bought it. The bow hung on her wall. Back in the days, according to the legends, mikos would protect their villages with bows and arrows, or purification spells._

_Naru, however, sat on his desk, with headphones hung around his neck. He had black hair, which was about the same length as Kiki's hair. On other boys, long hair might've made them look like a girl, but on him, it looked really cool. He also loved the traditional Japanese stories about the feudal era. Instead, though, her loved the topic of yokai, where demons were always roaming wild and killing many. He had realized that most men back then had kept longer hair, and thus he grew his hair longer to imitate them. He personally loved violence for some reason, and loved watching horror movies._

_Even though the twins were totally opposite, they still got along pretty well. They'd never leave each other behind, as if they were glued together. There seemed to be an unbreakable bond between them, and they wouldn't be able to live without each other._

_They, who thought that they were perfectly normal twins, didn't think that their lives would ever change, although it did._

**Ninja Kitty: Well? How was it?**

**Inuyasha: Horrible.**

**Ninja Kitty: *glares* Shuddup.**

**Inuyasha: There was no me! That was absolutely HORRIBLE!**

**Ninja Kitty: Don't make me call Kagome.**

**Inuyasha: -And this has nothing to do with Inuyasha or Shugo Chara!**

**Ninja Kitty: It will, just be patient.**

**Inuyasha: But I'm not.**

**Ninja Kitty: KAGOME! INUYASHA BULLIED SHIPPO AGAIN!**

**Kagome: *stomps in* INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha: Ok, I'm in trouble. *runs***

**Kagome: GET BACK HERE! *chases after him***

**Ninja Kitty: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja Kitty: *stomps foot angrily* It's not fair!**

**Inuyasha: *cocks head* What's not fair?**

**Ninja Kitty: SUMMER'S ABOUT TO END! DX**

***Ikuto walks in* Sorry, I'm a bit lost. Can you tell me where is Seiyo Elementary?**

**Ninja Kitty: O_o Tskuyomi Ikuto? **

**Ikuto *raises eyebrow* Yes?**

**Ninja Kitty: *eyes widen* O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O OMGOMGOMGOMG! IT'S IKUTO! **_**THE**_** IKUTO! THE REAL THING! *squeal***

**Inuyasha: Why are you so excited? Why won't you go that excited on me?**

**Ninja Kitty: *glares at Inuyasha* Get out and go spend time with Kagome or bully Shippo or something. Shoo, shoo. *turns to Ikuto and smiles* Ikuto-san, is there anything I can do for you?**

**Inuyasha: *rolls eyes* Talk about fairness.**

**Ninja Kitty: *glares* Shoo.**

**Inuyasha: No.**

**Ninja Kitty: *raises fist* Say that again?**

**Inuyasha: *raises Tessaiga* No.**

**Ninja Kitty: KAGOME! INUYASHA'S BULLYING SHIPPO AGAIN!**

**Kagome (In another room): INUYASHA! :(**

**Inuyasha: O_O I just remembered that I have to do some yokai-slaying business, so bye! *runs***

**Kagome: *stomps in* Where's Inuyasha?!**

**Ninja Kitty: *points at direction Inuyasha went* He went that way.**

**Kagome: Thanks! *runs off to kill Inuyasha***

**Ninja Kitty: *turns to Ikuto* Is there anything that you want? **

**Ikuto: I just wanted to know where Seiyo was... You didn't have to be so formal... :P**

**Chapter 2**

Today was the day. Kiki and Naru were officially sixteen, and today would be their "sweet sixteen." They lay wide awake, excited, and chattered about how the day was going to be like.

"Kiki-chan!" Kara shouted, barging into their room, followed along with Bya.

_Now, allow me to explain. Kiki and Naru had a younger brother and sister: Bya and Kara. Bya was the youngest, while Kara was slightly older than him._

_Bya was twelve, and loved magic and illusions, such as optical illusions. Naru would sometimes joke around and call him Bya of Illusions. He also loves Naru, for some reason. It was as if Naru was his father or something, and Bya would listen to Naru's every word without hesitation. However, he didn't exactly like Kiki for some strange reason. He would always treat her disrespectively, sticking out his tongue and her and pulling pranks that went over the line. (Probably because of the fact that Kiki's bond with Naru was tighter than his bond with Naru, no matter how hard he tries.)_

_He, like Naru, grew his black hair long, and tied it into a high ponytail. He always took with him an origami bird, and a harmless sword was strapped to his back. It used to be Naru's but then the actual sword broke off, so that the only thing remaining was the hilt._

_Kara, however, seemed to think differently. She'd never listen to a word Naru says, and is always on Kiki's side. She seemed to always be.. afraid of Naru, for some strange reason. She loved the wind, claiming that the wind was as free as she wanted to be. She was thirteen, and she, for some reason, loved her traditional Japanese paper fan, which she always brought with her. Her short black hair was tied back into a tiny ponytail, which looked like a bun. It fit perfectly with her straight bangs. She wore red lipstick and a pair of green sparkling earrings that Kiki had brought her._

_Now, you must be thinking that this is a weird group of children, right? Wait until you meet their parents._

_Enough of these boring and lame introductions. Back to the story._

"Kiki-chan! Happy Birthday!" Kara shouted, tackle-hugging Kiki.

Kiki smiled. "Why, thank you!" she hugged Kara back.

Bya walked in silently, and muttered, "Happy Birthday, Naru-kun." **(Ok, so I noticed this while typing this up, that Naru-kun sorta sounds like Naruku, if you think about it... yea... back to the story.)**

Naru nodded. "Thanks," he muttered. Compared to the girls, the guys were pretty akward, doing nothing but muttering barely audible words.

"Mama told us to tell you to come downstairs and eat breakfast," Kara said. "I can't wait until you see my girt! You'll love it!"

Kiki nodded eagerly. "Of course I'd love anything that you give me, Kara-chan," she said sweetly.

"Did someone just say breakfast? I'm starvin'! Let's go, Bya-kun!" Naru exclaimed.

Bya nodded. "Ok."

Kiki nodded. "Then let's all go!" She held onto Kara's hand and skipped downstairs, and into the dining table, while the boys simply just followed them.

**Ninja Kitty: ;-; WHYY?!**

**Inuyasha: O_o What's wrong?**

**Ninja Kitty: *sniffs* Ikuto... Ikuto... IKUTO LEFT! WAHH! ;-;**

**Inuyasha: -.-lll**

**Ninja Kitty: WAHHHH! **

**Inuyasha: *sighs and pats back* It's ok, you still have me, right?**

**Ninja Kitty: *glares* You're a dog, I'm Ninja Kitty, and I want IKUTOOOO!**

**Inuyasha: -.-lll**

**Ninja Kitty: WAHHHH!**

**Inuyasha: *sighs* Meow.**

**Ninja Kitty: O_o Inuyasha? What the hell?**

**Inuyasha: I'm trying to imitate Ikuto.**

**Ninja Kitty: :( IKUTO DOESN'T ACT LIKE THAT! KAGOMEEE! INUYASHA'S DAYDREAMING ABOUT KIKIYO AGAIN!**

**Kagome: *really angry, stomps in* INUYASHA!**

**Inuyasha: I just remembered I have some yokai-slaying-**

**Kagome: LIAR! YOU SAY THAT ALL THE TIME!  
Inuyasha: Well then... *thinks* I just remembered that I have to babysit Miroku's children.**

**Kagome: *narrows eyes* Really?**

**Inuyasha: *nods* Yeah. He and Sango has some yokai-slaying business, and I promised them that I'd babysit their children, so bye! *runs off***

**Kagome: *chases after Inuyasha* COME BACK HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!**

**Ninja Kitty: WAHHHHH! IKUTOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**~And so, they all lived happily ever after. The end. :P~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so the new characters I'm gonna introduce are going to be minor characters, and they were picked randomly, and they lost their powers, and yeah...**

**So don't judge if the pairs are weird...**

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning, mama, papa, granny, and Sensei!" Kiki shouted cheerfully.

Naru nodded at all of them, and muttered, "Mornin', mother, father, grandmother, Sensei."

_Now, this is where I come in. Kiki and Naru's father is Kao, which means the "Flower Emperor," which wasn't surprising, since he, apparently, loves flowers, and is a florist. His kind personality somehow fit with his long black hair, which was splattered messily, more curly and tangled up than usual._

_Kiki and Naru's mother is Yura. She was obsessed with hair, and was a hair stylist. She, on the other hand, was very cruel and strict towards her children, but it was evident that she still loved them. She had straight short black hair fitting well with her cruel personality._

_Kiki and Naru's grandmother is Kanna. She was originally in a car accident, making her face cracked and all disordered. She also has suffered memory loss, and for quite some time, she wasn't able to speak. After a while, however, she learned a few words. She was so old that all her straight shoulder-asdf11214length hair turned completely white, although she still looked young, especially because of her short height. She can sneak up to someone without meaning to do so, and is often very quiet. It was as if she was nothing, and that she wouldn't give a care for her life, in order to protect Naru, for some strange reason. She seems to be strangely addicted to mirrors._

_Kiki and Naru's grandfather is Sei, but he prefered to be called Sensei. He was extremely smart and strong, and had originally been a military soldier, until he was forced to retire. He often boasted about him once being incredibly handsome and a girl magnet, but now he was just a bald ugly old guy, with a grayed mustache._

Kao smiled. "Happy birthday, Kiki and Naru!"

Yura glanced at them. "Happy birthday," she muttered.

"Happy Birthday," Sensei said, and went back to reading his newpaper.

"... Birth... day?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah. Birthday," Naru muttered.

Kanna smiled a bit. "Birthday... Happy..." she said quietly.

Kiki smiled. "Thank you, everyone!"

Kara skipped towards Kiki, with a tiny little wrapped present in her hands. "Here you go, Kiki-chan!" she said sweetly, and Bya followed her actions.

Kiki and Naru both nodded at each other, and then mouthed, "Three, two, one." At one, they both opened their presents at the same time, and both found a weird yet pretty looking jewel in their boxes. Kiki had a white jewel, while Naru had the exact duplicate of it, but it was black instead.

Kiki cocked her head. "What is this?" she asked aloud.

Kara smiled brightly. "It's apparently from the feudal era. It's called the Shikon Jewel, and it gave demons unlimited power," she explained.

_And our soul is bound to it... _the words echoed in Kiki's mind. She looked around, confused.

_You want it, don't you? The Shikon Jewel. You want it for yourself and yourself only..._ the words echoed in Naru's mind in the same time, and he looked around, confused.

_You are Naru's servants. You are their slaves. Forever and always... _the words echoed in Kara and Bya's mind at the same exact time, and they also both looked around, confused.

Yura rolled her eyes. "All of you, stop looking stupid and looking around and just get to your chores already," she muttered. She seethed when she still found them all looking around blankly. "I SAID, GET TO YOUR CHORES!" she screeched, immediately making them jump and snapping them all out of their thoughts.

"YES MA'AM!" they all shouted out.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is basically just a replaying of the actual anime, so if you watched the whole anime, you don't really need to read this... :P**

**And if you didn't finish the anime, spoiler alert! :P**

****yokai means demon****

**Chapter 4**

_**Kiki's POV**_

_A white-haired boy with dog ears sat on a tree above of me. I laughed and talked to him. It's weird... Whenever I'm around him, I can't help but smiling._

"_You know, if you want, you can become a human," I said._

_His eyes widened. "How?"_

_I smiled. "The Shikon Jewel. It can make you become a human, if your feelings are completely pure," I answered. "Meet me here tomorrow: I'll bring the Shikon Jewel, and we can make you become a human."_

_**The next day...**_

_He jumped up and lashed at me. I fell back, astonished. Blood was pouring out of my chest, and I couldn't stop it. He snatched the jewel from my hand and fled. I limped hurriedly to the direction he was going: the village._

_An angry knot formed in my chest as I saw that the village was on fire, and that **he **was holding the Shikon Jewel. All along, it was a trick. He lied to me. I immediately grabbed an arrow that was strapped behind my back and set it on the bow in my hand. I released the arrow, sending it to fly into his chest. Blood spurted out of his chest, and he glared menacingly at me with the true eyes of a yokai before he lost conciousness... And he wouldn't wake up in a **long** time. I limped towards him and retrieved the Shikon Jewel._

"_My job... Is done," I gasped, and fell onto the ground._

"_Onee-sama!" my younger sister cried, rushing towards me, followed by the rest of the village._

_I smiled weakly. "Good... Everyone is safe," I whispered. I looked at the village people one by one, in the eye. "Burn me with the Shikon Jewel."_

_**Naru's POV**_

_I was so badly injured. **So** badly injured. I couldn't even move, and my body was so bandaged that you could only see one of my eyes._

_But there was a girl who was willing to save me, to treat me, even though I've turned into something useless. She would come to tend my wounds everyday, until there was this one day when her younger sister came to do the job. She started blabbering about her older sister – Kikiyo – was hanging out with a hanyou – a half-yokai named Inuyasha – and she seemed to be in love with him._

_After that, I got really angry. I don't know why – I just did. Then, something weird happened. All sorts of yokai were drawn into me – but that wasn't the weirdest part. I **absorbed **them, and they flew into my chest just like **that.** It was all so creepy. After that, I could move, which I was greatly happy for. I could go meet Kikiyo now! _

_I flew to where Kikiyo was, and was about to embrace her, when something horrible happened: I lashed out at her. She stared at me, astonished, before falling down. Blood was pouring out of her chest. I felt aweful. I wanted to go see if she was ok, and to my surprise, my body seemed to be listen to my orders again. I walked up to her, snatched the jewel that she clutched oh-so-tightly, and ran off. I was mortified: I just left Kikiyo there to die. What kind of person am I?! _

_As if I was any worse, I grabbed an arrow that was strapped behind my back – wait a second.. Where did **that **get there?! – and shot at the white-haired guy that I assumed was Inuyasha, and ran off, towards a village. I entered this huge temple-like place, and set the jewel on a table that seemed to be specially made for it._

_Inuyasha flew onto the table, and snatched the jewel. I fled before he could catch sight of me._

"_The stage is set..." an evil voice echoed in my mind._


End file.
